Dudley Boyz
:For the rest of the stable see 'Dudley family.'' '''Team 3D (formerly the Deadly Brothers) were a professional wrestling tag team, consisting of Brother Ray and Brother Devon, formerly sporadically joined into a stable by Brother Runt on several intervals. The team disbanded in 2010 and began a feud with each other in Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), where they are currently performing as singles competitors. The team was previously known as the Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh/Bubba Ray Dudley, D-Von, and Spike Dudley) and are best known for their work in the World Wrestling Federation and Extreme Championship Wrestling (ECW). Mark and Devon are best known for working together in the group as a tag team. They have captured a total of 21 Tag Team titles overall, including the WWE World Tag Team Championship, WWE Tag Team Championship, ECW Tag Team Championship, WCW Tag Team Championship, NWA World Tag Team Championship, the very first TNA World Tag Team Championship, and the HUSTLE Super Tag Team Championship. As of May 21 2007, Brother Ray and Devon have opened the Team 3D Academy of Professional Wrestling and Sports Entertainment at the X-Cel Fitness Gym in Kissimmee, Florida. History Dudley Boyz Extreme Championship Wrestling (1996-1999) Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von (two of the many "sons" of Willy Loman "Big Daddy" Dudley) achieved a degree of infamy for their profane, explicit, and vitriolic interviews, which antagonized audiences to a point of near riot. The Dudley family was a large family and were almost in every ECW match as the family had become so popular. All the members chased for the ECW Tag Team Championship at that time. The family was hated by fans. Buh Buh Ray Dudley and D-Von Dudley were the most successful members of Dudley family as they dominated the tag team division of ECW. They received their first success, winning the ECW Tag Team Championship from The Eliminators (John Kronus and Perry Saturn) at Hostile City Showdown 1997. They started feuding with Eliminators. They dropped the titles back to Eliminators at Barely Legal. On June 20, the Dudleys won their second ECW Tag Team Championship from Kronus in a handicap match due to Saturn being injured. The Dudley Boyz then had a feud with Gangstaz after losing the titles to New Jack and Mustafa, then winning them back shortly after. After Mustafa and Saturn parted ways with ECW New Jack and Kronus teamed up to form the Gangstanators and beat the Dudley Boyz for the ECW world tag team titles. Following a number of feuds with Axl Rotten and Balls Mahoney the Dudley Boyz were known for scoring victories over unbeatable opponents like The Sandman and Masato Tanaka. After losing the world tag team titles to Rob Van Dam and Sabu in Japan the Dudleys continued a rampage through ECW destroying a number of opponents and continuing to incite nears riots amongst the rabid ECW fans. They also had on going feuds with New Jack, Tommy Dreamer, Balls Mahoney, The Sandman, and Little Spike Dudley (LSD). With the departure of The Sandman and continued contract problems with Axl Rotten, the Dudleys continued feuds with New Jack, Spike Dudley and Balls Mahoney. With their eyes still set on the titles, the Dudley Boyz took advantage of Sabu's ban from competing in the US and D-Von defeated Rob Van Dam in singles competition for their sixth ECW World Tag Team Title. With a brewing feud between the Dudleyz and the Impact Players, (Justin Credible and Lance Storm) Buh Buh Ray and D-Von still had their hands full with the new team of Spike Dudley and Balls Mahoney. It was at Heatwave 99 that LSD and Ballz finally beat the Dudleyz for the gold. However, the Dudleyz had the last laugh as they powerbombed both men through flaming tables - the first time such a thing had been seen on PPV. With the possibility of a Dudley Boyz jump to WWF, in late 99 the Dudleyz won their seventh ECW Tag Team Championhip at a house show from LSD and Balls, only to lose them the next night at another house show. It was on the second airing of ECW on TNN that the Dudley Boyz won their record eighth ECW world Tag Team Titles from LSD and Balls. After a threat to take the titles with them to WWF, Tommy Dreamer took on both Dudley Boyz on his own, only to be beaten senseless. As the tag champs set Dreamer up for their Dudley Death Drop, Dreamer reversed the move into his signature DDT and was saved by his nemesis Raven to win the belts from the Dudley Boyz and send them to the WWF title-less. World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment (1999-2005) In 1999, Buh Buh Ray and D-Von joined the World Wrestling Federation, where Buh Buh Ray was eventually renamed "Bubba Ray Dudley." According to an interview on the "The Rise and Fall of ECW" DVD, the boys requested a $1 raise to stay in ECW; their request was denied because ECW owner Paul Heyman was working a deal with Vince McMahon to supply talent to the WWF. Upon entering the WWF, Bubba sported thick black glasses with white tape around them, and stuttered promos, with Devon, wearing thick white glasses with black tape, slapping him in the back of the head to get his words out. This was supposed to have been a throwback to the speaking style Buh Buh Ray Dudley had in the original ECW when Buh Buh was played off as a mentally handicapped southerner with a speech impediment. After several weeks, the gimmick was dropped but Bubba's glasses were not. While part of the WWF, the Dudley Boyz's claim to fame was bringing the use of tables as weapons into the wrestling mainstream, often using their signature double-team move, the 3D, to put their opponents through one of these tables. Throughout 2000 and 2001, the Dudley Boyz engaged in a three way feud for the WWF Tag Team Championship with The Hardy Boyz and Edge and Christian. The feud incorporated two Tables, Ladders and Chairs (TLC) matches, the first at SummerSlam 2000 and the second at WrestleMania X-Seven. They were initially heels, albeit quite popular heels, and were known for Bubba Ray's penchant for driving women (including Terri Runnels and Mae Young) through tables; during their first heel run, this was viewed as a fetish/obsession, but was later dropped after they turned face. Ironically, it was Bubba Ray's fetish, in this case, putting Stephanie through a table is what made the turn for the tag team. The Dudley Boyz turned face in late 2000. In early 2001, they were joined in the WWF by Spike Dudley. Spike instantly made an impact, aiding his brothers win the WWF Tag Team Titles in his debut, and being the Dudleyz' backup at the WrestleMania X-Seven TLC match. In mid-2001, the Dudley Boyz made their second heel run by joining The Alliance, a massive stable mostly consisting of former ECW and WCW wrestlers led by Shane McMahon and Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley, who attempted to take over the WWF. During this time, the Dudleys would act as enforcers of the Alliance, interfering on the behalf of Alliance midcarders and main eventers. Stacy Keibler would go on to become the Dudleyz' manager during this time, dubbed the "Duchess of Dudleyville" by ECW manager Paul Heyman. September 17 they defeated Brothers of Destruction to win the WWE Tag Team Championship. This was 6 days after 9/11 and the Dudleys were both New Yorkers. They lost the titles October 22, 2001 to Chris Jericho and the Rock (who quickly lost them to Test & Booker T, then they to the Hardies). October 23, 2001 the Dudleyz won the WCW World Tag Team Championship, becoming the first (and only) team ever to win the ECW, WWF, and WCW Tag Team Titles. The Dudleyz beat the Hardy Boyz in a cage match November 18 at Survivor Series 2001, winning back their lost championship to unify the WWF and WCW Tag Team Championships. As 2002 began, Spike feuded with his big brothers again, winning the WWF Tag Team Titles away from them with partner (and fellow ECW alum) Tazz. Following WrestleMania X8 in March 2002, the WWF was renamed "World Wrestling Entertainment" (WWE) and the roster was divided into two brands, RAW and SmackDown!. The Dudley Boyz were separated for a short time when Bubba Ray was drafted to RAW and D-Von to SmackDown!. Bubba turned face again by reuniting with Spike Dudley while D-Von, who was still a heel, went on to become the "Reverend D-Von" and gained a protege with Deacon Batista, formerly Leviathan from Ohio Valley Wrestling. Batista carried his "collection box" and often interfered with matches using the box (a metal box) as a weapon. At Judgment Day 2002, Bubba Ray was in the corner of RAW's Trish Stratus, who was defending the WWE Women's Championship against Keibler; D-Von was in Stacy's corner as asked by Mr. McMahon. After Stratus successfully retained her title, Bubba Ray and D-Von stood in the ring and shook hands before an altercation broke out between Bubba against D-Von and Deacon Batista, who ended up driving Bubba through a table in a Dudley trademark moment. As 2002 went along, SmackDown! saw D-Von and Bautista going their separate ways and D-Von briefly teaming with Ron Simmons in an attempt to win the then newly established WWE Tag Team Championship. Meanwhile, on RAW, Bubba Ray won the WWE Hardcore Championship 10 times, often teaming with Spike to form a new version of the Dudley Boyz. Bubba and D-Von reunited following the 2002 Survivor Series, when D-Von made a run-in to help Bubba Ray, Spike, and Jeff Hardy win a six-man tag team match. From then on, he was back on RAW (as he was part of a package deal that would send The Big Show to SmackDown!). After the Dudley Boyz were back together they became a stable in the RAW tag team division over the next sixteen months, feuding with teams such as Three Minute Warning, La Résistance, Chief Morley and Lance Storm, Ric Flair and Batista (as members of Evolution) and various combinations of The Un-Americans. They briefly made their third heel runs by attacking Rob Van Dam and Kane. During this heel run they sided with then RAW General Manager, Eric Bischoff because Bischoff had threatened their jobs. During a Pay Per View event they quickly turned face once more by putting Chief Morley through a table. Shortly after all three Dudleyz were drafted/traded over to SmackDown! in March 2004, Bubba Ray and D-Von turned heel once again, aligning with Paul Heyman and feuding with Rob Van Dam, The Undertaker, and Rey Mysterio. Along the way, the Dudleyz won the WWE Tag Team Championship, making them the first tag team to win both sets of Tag Team Championships in WWE history. When Spike turned on Mysterio he became the "boss" of the Dudley Boyz after they had helped Spike take the WWE Cruiserweight Championship from Rey. Spike claimed leadership because he was the only Dudley with a championship at the time. He later revealed in a WWE Magazine interview that even though he was the smallest Dudley, he was also the oldest. After a lengthy hiatus, Bubba, D-Von, and Spike made what would be their final appearance at a WWE sanctioned event, when they were a part of the original One Night Stand in June 2005. On July 6 2005, WWE announced that it had opted not to continue contract renewal negotiations with the Dudley Boyz. In addition, sixteen other wrestlers (including Spike) were released by WWE, which was decreasing its spending as a result of a fall in projected revenue. In August 2005, all three former Dudleys were issued with legal notices instructing them not to use the (WWE trademarked) name "Dudley". This led to a degree of acrimony between the former Dudleys and their erstwhile employers, as they had used the names since 1996, several years before all ECW intellectual property was acquired by WWE as a result of bankruptcy proceedings. Soon after, LoMonaco and Hughes announced that they intended to pursue legal action against WWE. Team 3D Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2005-2010) Debut & Various Feuds (2005-2008) On September 21 2005, it was announced that Bubba and D-Von (now under the names "Brother Ray", and "Brother Devon") had signed multi-year contracts with Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), as Team 3D. Team 3D made their first appearance on the October 1 episode of TNA iMPACT!, helping save 3Live Kru from Planet Jarrett and Team Canada. Brother Ray and Brother Devon were further assisted by Kevin Nash. Their first match on TNA was on the October 8 episode of iMPACT! against America's Most Wanted (AMW). Gail Kim and Jeff Jarrett both interfered, and Planet Jarrett left Team 3D both bloodied on the mat. On October 15, Planet Jarrett sent a tape to iMPACT! showing the "funeral" for the careers of Team 3D. Father James Mitchell presided, and AMW gave the mocking "eulogy". Jarrett, Kim, Team Canada and Abyss were also in attendance, and the guest book was signed with names that would suggest officials of WWE (such as Paul, Stephanie, Linda, and Vince). The funeral was staged at a funeral parlor local to the iMPACT! Zone in Orlando, Florida. At the Turning Point PPV, Team 3D successfully defeated AMW in a non-title Tables match. At Final Resolution on January 15, Team 3D wrestled for the NWA Tag Team Championship against America's Most Wanted. They won the match, but in a confusing ending involving blinding powder and a post-match run-in by Team Canada, the referee awarded the match to AMW. On the April 13 edition of iMPACT!, Spike Dudley debuted in TNA, helping Team 3D beat Team Canada. Spike, referred to as "Brother Runt", continued to team with Team 3D during feuds with Team Canada and The James Gang. They defeated Team Canada in a Six Sides of Steel Anthem match at Lockdown. Ray and Devon then started a feud with The James Gang with the two teams meeting at Slammiversary in a Bingo Hall Brawl with Ray and Devon eventually picking up the win. As Ray and Devon left to tour Japan, Runt feuded with Abyss. After their brief absence, Brother Ray and Devon made a return to TNA in October 2006 and went back on the tag title hunt. They first feuded with The Naturals, who became the first team in TNA to defeat Team 3D in their signature tables match. At the beginning of 2007, Team 3D were announced as the #1 contenders to the Latin American Exchange's (LAX's) NWA World Tag Team Championships and faced them at Final Resolution. However, during the match a kayfabe drunk Brother Runt, wearing a Santa Claus outfit, interfered and caused Team 3D to get disqualified. Team 3D competed in a belting pot match against LAX with their kayfabe cousin Steve Schirripa and won after 3D double teamed Hernandez from LAX. They continued the feud after LAX kayfabe attacked Johnny Rodz who trained Brother Devon. Brother Ray then confronted Alex Shelley on why he filmed the attack, before LAX (with help from Shelley) attacked him. They faced LAX at Destination X in a ghetto brawl where they lost the match after Shelley hit a Frog splash on D-Von. On the last TNA episode before Lockdown, LAX attacked brother Runt and hit him with a tazer shot dropping him immediately. At Lockdown, Team 3D defeated LAX in an Electrified Steel Cage match to win the NWA World Tag Team Championship. They became the first team in history to have won the WWE (both RAW & SmackDown!), WCW (Post WWE Takeover), ECW, and NWA World Tag Team Titles. On May 13 2007 the Executive Director of the National Wrestling Alliance announced Team 3D have been stripped of the NWA World Tag Team Titles due to the permanent discontinuation of the relationship between the NWA and TNA Wrestling. TNA continued to recognize Team 3D as their Tag Team Champions and were then designated as the very first TNA World Tag Team Champions, and the new TNA World Tag Team Championship belts were unveiled on their "TNA Today" webcast on May 16 2007. On the broadcast they were awarded the new TNA belts by Jim Cornette. Team 3D defended their titles successfully at the following Sacrifice pay per view in a 3 way dance also including Tomko and Scott Steiner, and LAX. After the match, Scott Steiner's brother Rick came out and attacked them leading to a match at Slammiversary with the Steiners. However, Scott Steiner could not compete due to an injury, Road Warrior Animal took Scott's place, but Team 3D came up with the victory after performing their signature 3D move on Rick. On the next iMPACT!, Jim Cornette announced a Champions vs Champions match for Victory Road, where the Tag Team Champions would face the World Champion and the X Division Champion. After the following iMPACT!, it was announced that Team 3D would defend the titles against LAX and A.J. Styles and Christopher Daniels in a 3 way tag match. They successfully defended the titles, thus qualifying for the "Champions vs Champions" match. After interference from the Steiner Brothers, Samoa Joe pinned Brother Ray at Victory Road, ending their title reign. On the following iMPACT!, they blamed the Steiner Brothers and the fans (who had actually been taking intervals to chant "3D sucks" for weeks at the time) for their loss, which gained heel heat from the fans. Team 3D then belittled Scott's trachea injury from Puerto Rico and attacked the announcers on iMPACT!. At the same time, the Steiners have been receiving cheers from the fans, all of which culminated in a double turn, with the Steiners turning face and Team 3D turning heel for the first time in TNA. At Hard Justice and Bound For Glory, Team 3D lost to the Steiner Brothers, the latter defeat coming in a two out of three tables match after Chris Sabin and Alex Shelley, the Motor City Machine Guns, interfered on the Steiners' behalf. On the October 18, iMPACT!, Team 3D assaulted the Machine Guns in the middle of their match, whipping them with studded belts and simultaneously powerbombimg then through two tables while Bubba Ray derided the supposedly terrible quality of the Guns' match. Team 3D continued on this path of attack and verbal putdown, directing it towards the Guns' fellow TNA X Division wrestlers. This led to a match against the Guns at Genesis, which Shelley and Sabin won. They later stole "Black Machismo" Jay Lethal's belt and kidnapped X-Division wrestler Johnny Devine, who subsequently turned on his fellow X-Division wrestlers. While stilled referred to by most as Johnny, Ray and Devon call Devine "Brother Devine" and treat him as a member of Team 3D, though he does not share the half brother storyline backstory. At Against All Odds, Team 3D and Johnny Devine fought The Motor City Machine Guns and Jay Lethal in a Street Fight but lost. Per the match stipulation, Ray and Devon could not compete unless they weighed in at 275 lbs. or lower. After Against All Odds, 3D were matched with Shark Boy and Curry Man on numerous occasions in tag matches, with either one or both of the brothers being unable to compete due to the weight restriction. The week before Destination X, a stipulation was added to the match between 3D and Shark Boy + Curry Man: if Ray and Devon didn't each weigh in at under 275 pounds, they would be fired from TNA. Both Ray and Devon made weight, and as such do not have to weigh in under 275 ever again. Shortly afterward, Devine returned to competing for the X-Division Title, his association with Team 3D being quietly phased out for a time, though it would soon return. As this went on, 3D, meanwhile, became part of several loose collectives of self-identified "bad guys" and "scumbags", aligning them at some point or another with almost every important villain on the TNA roster, including but not limited to Booker T and Kurt Angle. They would begin a feud with Christian Cage, Rhino and A.J. Styles attacking them on several occasions. Their feud ended at Hard Justice with Cage and Rhino defeating them in a "New Jersey Street Fight". They then began a feud with the team of "The Monster" Abyss and Matt Morgan, both teams competed at No Surrender with Abyss and Morgan picking up the victory. Face Turn (2008-2009) Team 3D turned fan favorite when they joined the TNA Frontline after appearing to join Kurt Angle's Main Event Mafia, double crossing them and jumping them along with Frontline leaders Samoa Joe, A.J. Styles and Rhino. They also attempted to put Angle through a table. At Final Resolution in December, Team 3D along with Styles and Joe lost to the Main Event Mafia in an eight man tag team match. After Against All Odds 2009 Team 3D began a feud with Beer Money, Inc. (James Storm and Robert Roode) over the TNA World Tag Team Championship. They faced each other in an Off the wagon challenge match (where if 3D lost then the person who lost is kayfabe fired). Beer Money lost by countout. On April 19, 2009, at Lockdown, IWGP Tag Team Champions Team 3D defeated Beer Money, Inc. to win the TNA World Tag Team Championships in a match where both titles were on the line. This made Team 3D World Tag Team Champions for the 22nd time. On June 21, 2009, at Slammiversary, Beer Money, Inc. defeated Team 3D to become three-time TNA World Tag Team Champions after outside interference from The British Invasion of Brutus Magnus, Doug Williams and Rob Terry. Soon after, 3D then reignited their feud with the Main Event Mafia from late 2008 by becoming number 1 contenders to face Booker T and Scott Steiner for the TNA Tag Team Championships. After a failed attempt at the titles, they started a long feud with The British Invasion and other members of World Elite. Team 3D was attacked by World Elite on multiple occasions, until Beer Money Inc. intervened, leading to a loose partnership between the two teams. Various Feuds & Dissolution (2009-2010) On October 18, 2009, at Bound for Glory, Team 3D captured their 23rd tag team championship when they defeated Beer Money, the British Invasion, and The Main Event Mafia's Scott Steiner and Booker T in a Full Metal Mayhem Tag Team match. With both the IWGP and TNA Tag tiles on the line, they captured the IWGP titles, which the British Invasion had beaten them for, only for the Brits to take them out and win what at the time were Booker and Steiner's TNA tag championships moments later. During the following weeks Team 3D once again turned heel and aligned themselves with Rhino in a battle against the younger talent of the company. On the November 19 edition of Impact! Team 3D Academy of Professional Wrestling and Sports Entertainment graduate Jesse Neal joined Team 3D and Rhino and two weeks later Suicide joined Morgan, Hernandez and Dinero to level the playing field. At Final Resolution Morgan, Hernandez, Dinero and Suicide defeated Team 3D, Rhino and Neal in an eight-man elimination tag team match. When Hulk Hogan and Eric Bischoff took over TNA at the beginning of 2010, Team 3D's angle with Rhino and Neal was discontinued and they reverted to being faces, while starting a feud with The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags), who were a part of the new wave of wrestlers brought in by Hogan and Bischoff. At Against All Odds The Nasty Boys defeated Team 3D in a tag team match, when Jimmy Hart made his return to the company and interfered in the match on the Nasty Boys' behalf. Team 3D avenged their loss on the February 25 edition of Impact!, when Jesse Neal helped them defeat the Nasty Boys in a tables match. On the March 15 edition of Impact! Team 3D and Neal were scheduled to face the Nasty Boys and Hart in a six man tag team match, but prior to the match the Nasty Boys attacked Neal backstage and put him through a table. Team 3D found Neal a replacement in the returning Brother Runt, but were still defeated in the match by the Nastys and Hart. However, after the match Neal made the save for Team 3D and helped them put Sags through a table. On May 16 at Sacrifice Ray turned heel by attacking Jesse Neal and costing him and Shannon Moore their match for the TNA World Tag Team Championship, after feeling he had been disrespected by Neal. The following month at Slammiversary VIII Neal defeated Ray in a singles match after a distraction from the debuting Tommy Dreamer. The following month at Victory Road Ray and Devon faced Jesse Neal in a three-way match. During the match the members of Team 3D attacked each other, before Neal accidentally speared Devon and was then pinned by Ray. On the following edition of Impact! Devon joined fellow ECW alumni Mick Foley, Tommy Dreamer, Raven, Stevie Richards, Rhino, Pat Kenney and Al Snow and TNA World Heavyweight Champion Rob Van Dam in attacking Brother Ray, Abyss and the rest of the TNA locker room. The following week, Ray declined Devon's offer to join the ECW alumni, before TNA president Dixie Carter agreed to give the ECW alumni their own reunion pay–per–view event, Hardcore Justice: The Last Stand, as a celebration of hardcore wrestling and a final farewell to the company. However, on the July 29 edition of Impact! Ray turned face decided to join the ECW alumni and seemingly buried the hatchet with his brother. On August 8 at Hardcore Justice Team 3D, accompanied by Joel Gertner, defeated Axl Rotten and Balls Mahoney, billed as Kahoneys, in a South Philadelphia Street Fight. After the match Ray and Devon were assaulted by the Gangstas. On the following edition of Impact!, the ECW alumni, known collectively as EV 2.0, were assaulted by A.J. Styles, Kazarian, Robert Roode, James Storm, Douglas Williams and Matt Morgan of Ric Flair's Fourtune stable, who thought they didn't deserve to be in TNA. This would mark Team 3D's final appearance on their old TNA contracts, which expired shortly thereafter. The two then entered negotiations over new contracts. Team 3D returned to TNA television two month later on the October 7 live edition of Impact!, promising a major announcement at Bound for Glory. At the pay-per-view Team 3D announced their retirement, but asked for a one final match against the TNA World Tag Team Champions, the Motor City Machine Guns. At Turning Point the Motor City Machine Guns defeated Team 3D to retain the TNA World Tag Team Championship. During Team 3D's retirement ceremony on the following edition of Impact!, Ray turned heel by attacking Devon, reigniting the feud between the two. The following week Ray claimed that Devon had gotten weak, since Sabin had managed to kick out of a 3D at Turning Point, calling him the Marty Jannetty and himself the Shawn Michaels of the team. Following this the two entered into a feud that spanned several events and shows, after which both men established their characters in singles storylines. Ray would rechristen himself as Bully Ray, and as a member of Immortal even challenged for the TNA World Heavyweight Championship and came second in the Bound for Glory Series, whereas Devon later entered a feud with D'Angelo Dinero regarding the allegiance of Devon's twin sons and later went on to win the TNA Television Championship. Japan and independents (2005-2010) Aside from TNA, Team 3D has also been participating in many All Japan Pro Wrestling, and HUSTLE's shows since their WWE release. Team 3D continue to hold an unbeaten streak in All Japan where they have won All Japan's Real World Tag League in 2005. Team 3D has also won HUSTLE's tag titles in 2006, which they still hold. Team 3D also appeared in the Pro Wrestling Alliance June show, defeating Booker T and Dawg in the main event. Team 3D has also participated in two of the January 4 Dome Show PPV events for New Japan Pro Wrestling. In 2008, they won a hardcore match against Togi Makabe and Toru Yano. The following year, Team 3D were booked to face Makabe and Yano, at that time the IWGP Tag Team Champions, and the team of Satoshi Kojima and Hiroyoshi Tenzan in a three-way match for the Tag Team title, later with a Hardcore rules stipulation added. However, days before the event, the team of Kojima and Tenzan withdrew due to Tenzan sustaining a serious eye injury which required an operation. Team 3D won the resulting tag match against Makabe and Yano to win the IWGP Tag Team Championship, thus making them 22-time tag-team champions. On the July 30 edition of TNA Impact! The British Invasion of Brutus Magnus and Doug Williams defeated Team 3D in a tables match to win the tag titles. Team 3D would later regain the IWGP titles on October 18, 2009 at TNA Bound For Glory by defeating Beer Money, Booker T and Scott Steiner, and the British Invasion to capture their 24th Tag Team Championship. On January 4, 2010, at Wrestle Kingdom IV in Tokyo Dome Team 3D lost the IWGP Tag Team Titles to Tetsuya Naitō and Yujiro in a three-way hardcore match, which also included Giant Bernard and Karl Anderson. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' :*''3D - Dudley Death Drop'' / Deadly Death Drop (Flapjack (Devon) / Cutter (Ray) combination, often putting an opponent through a table) :*''3D-B - Dudley Death Drop II'' / Deadly Death Drop II (Belly to Back Suplex (Ray) / Neckbreaker (Devon) combination) :*'Superbomb, usually through a table' :*''Dudleyville Device'' / Deadly Device (Diving clothesline (Devon) / Electric chair drop (Ray) combination) :*''Whassup?'' (Ray holds a prone opponent while Devon hits a diving headbutt low blow, after which Ray yells at D-Von to go and "Get the tables!!!", which he does) - mostly used as faces, esp. in WWE :*Inverted leg drop bulldog (Devon) / Sidewalk slam (Ray) combination :*Double flapjack *'Signature foreign objects' :*Table :*Leather belt :*Kendo stick :*Scale *'Managers' :*Joel Gertner :*Sign Guy Dudley :*Stacy Keibler :*"The Boss" Spike Dudley :*Paul Heyman :*'Johnny Devine' *'Entrance themes' :*'TNA' :** Bomb Fall by Dale Oliver :*'WWF/WWE' :** Ollie Stalefish by Kent Buchanan (1999-2001) :** We're Comin' Down by Jim Johnston (2001-02) :** Turn The Tables by Saliva (2002) :** Bombshell by Powerman 5000 (2002-05) :*'ECW' :**Highway To Hell by AC/DC Championship and accomplishments *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' :*AJPW World's Strongest Tag Team League (2005) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*ECW World Tag Team Championship (8 times) *'World Wrestling Federation/Entertainment' :*WCW Tag Team Championship (1 time) (Last) :*WWE Tag Team Championship (1 time) :*WWF/WWE World Tag Team Championship (8 times) :*WWE Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) -Spike Dudley *'HUSTLE' :*HUSTLE Super Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' :*NWA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) :*TNA World Tag Team Championship (2 times, Current) (First-Champions) :*TNA X Division Championship(1 time)-Johnny Devine :*TNA Tag Team of the Year award in 2005 *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Match of the Year award in 2000 – vs. Edge and Christian and The Hardy Boyz :*PWI Tag Team of the Year award in 2001 :*PWI Match of the Year award in 2001 – vs. Edge and Christian and The Hardy Boyz See also *Dudley Boyz’s event history *Dudley family - the original stable with the rest of the Dudleys. zh:Team 3D Category:Extreme Championship Wrestling teams and stables Team 3D Category:World Wrestling Entertainment teams and stables Category:Independent promotions teams and stables Category:WWE Tag Team Champions Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:TNA World Tag Team Champions Category:IWGP Tag Team Champions Category:WCW World Tag Team Champions Category:ECW World Tag Team Champions Category:NWA World Tag Team Champions Category:1997 debuts Category:2010 disbandments